2k5 ERB SEASON 1! BEGIN!
Liberation Arch - Tyger Pax The Liberation Arch spans the width of the highway here, its towering mass constructed of materials made to resist the ravages of time. While the highway to the east and west is still badly damaged by the ravages of war, the Arch and its surroundings are completely undamaged; it seems as if the war has simply passed it by. A sense of reverence fills you as you approach the gleaming structure, its surface engraved with symbols in the most ancient language of Cybertron. A silver plaque has been embedded in the ground directly below the arch. Contents: Zipline Rewind Americon Blaster Soundwave Torque Gears Swindler Obvious exits: East leads to Bridge. As Cybertron's third sun sets on it's steely horizon, the night life of Tyger Pax begins to stir. And for good reason. This time of year, Tyger Pax plays host to Scribble Jam, an annual hip hop rap battle for those looking to exercise their verbal and imaginative might over others - a kind of warfare that in many ways can be much more painful than any traditional type! Though as cliques and posses and groupies and labels and gangs of every sort coalesce beneath the arch, the mood here is not as bright and uplifting as one might expect. There have been hushed whispers and unverified rumors of an increase in Decepticon activity in the area - notably about the Arch itself. These reports have managed to find their way into the offices of Autobot Intelligence, and with the first preliminary rounds of Scribble Jam set to take off tonight, some of thoseheroic agents have worked their way into the crowd to foil whatever nefarious plot the Decepticons have hatched this time. Soundwave has encrypted this channel. From the crowd, a mech slathered in micro-mesh clothing, over-sized high tops with air pumps in the tongues, and about 15 necklaces that look as though they weigh about as much as a Minicon altogether, leaps onto the stage set up beneath the arch, beating his chest while producing a microphone from subspace. "YO YO YO WHAT'S UP MAH MECHS?! EY YO THIS YA BOY /SERVE/ NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THAT JIVE TURKEY /SWERVE/ NAH MEAN - EY YO HOW YA'LL FEELIN' TONIGHT?!" "I DO NOT KNOW FOR CERTAIN BUT I KNOW THIS MUCH I FEEL VERY AMERICAN TODAY!" The crowd looks around for whatever weirdo said that. Well, seems the crowds are too large to identify where that strange comment came from, and whomever said shall forever be a mystery. In the crowd here, behind the mystery mech, right out in the open is mighty Soundwave himself. Which means reports of Decepticon activity are right, but in all honesty, this is more of a field trip. With so many of his tapes interested in the music, not to mention his own talents, Soundwave is actually not making any trouble, though naturally he draws a lot of attention. Big Bad Blue does keep himself distanced from the crowd for the most part, his arms crossed, and occasionally scans the area to ensure the kids aren't getting into too much trouble...and monitoring local miltia lines and Autobot channels of course, but that's just expected. http://youtu.be/SpdbXm7I4sE BLASTER is in the building. House. Whatever you want to call it. Rocking what can only be a paint job suited for this particular gig, the big 'TS' on his back in epic graffiti art stylings, Blaster struts onto the scene, leading whatever members of his crew have decided to come with him to the Scribble Jam. He's even got a slick aft optic visor over his optics to help block out the haters. Because there always be haters. As Blaster comes strutting and striding through the crowd, mechs part to let the lyrical beast through. Of course, Blaster loves his mechs and femmes, so he's offering fistbumps and handslaps through his entire entrance. He can't help but to walk on beat, as well. He's just got so much flava. Hanging around his neck are two chains. One of which has a platinum microphone hanging from a platinum chain. The other is sporting a dangling 'No Soundwave' custom charm. Because that's just how he do. Soundwave's opticband would narrow if it were mobile. Spindrift really, really, really does -not- get the whole fasination with wearing stuff these mechs have. But he's here to help Blaster do whatever Blaster is here to do all the same.... Or maybe just to actually use the 'Beatboxing' talent in his skill list. Rewind thinks this all sounded like it could be a lot of fun. This sort of music event is right up his alley, of course, as one of Blaster's tapes. He follows along right after the big red mech, a spring to his own step as he goes. "This is looking great, Blaster! My camera is on and recording, too. Let's show these guys what we can do." What better way to calibrate a brand new leg than to get your boogie on? Okay, Zipline can think of at least one better way to calibrate the freshly minted leg that she's sporting after her run in with the insecticons. But getting down to some sweet tunes is a really close second. There's not even a perceptable limp as Zip trots through the crowds in Blaster's wake. Not only is the cheetah bot sporting a fresh paint job, but she's blinged out herself. Just in a different way. Zipline looks more like she's ready for a rave, with a bright green, glowing stick dangling from her neck. A few glowing rings of different colors rattle on her four ankles, and there's even a couple on her tail. "Now this is a scene!" She says, grinning cheerfully. "YEAH! Get down with the awesome!" Serve laughs loudly as the crowd erupts into an emphatic boom, and he tries to wave them down after a moment so that his voice can be heard over them. "AIGHT AIGHT I LIKE WHAT I'M HEARIN' FO' /REAL/ YO. EY SON TONIGHT WE KICKIN' OFF SCRIBBLE JAAAAAAM TWANKY TREY FAHV NAH MEAN! WE AIN'T BOUT TO LET NO /WAR/ KEEP US FROM BATTLIN NAH MEAN! "AIGHT AIGHT NOW DOWN TO BIDNISS. SCRIBBLE JAM STARTS NOW! WHO GAWN BE OUR FIRST VOLUNTEERS YO?!" Serve asks the crowd, beckoning any challengers to take the stage with him. "I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT I AM DOING HERE, SO I WILL LET SOMEONE ELSE GO FIRST SO I CAN LEARN FROM THEM, THEN LAUGH AT THEIR MISTAKES AS IF I UNDERSTOOD WHAT WAS GOING ON THE ENTIRE TIME, WHICH I DO NOT!" yells the patriotic mystery mech. "THANK YOU!" Again the crowds look about in confusion but can't identify the source. He must be easily overlooked! "No doubt." Blaster is taking his time and makes sure to toss his fist out to each and every member of the Tape Squad that is nearby, before he peers off towards the stage. "Aight, TMI. You up." Blaster is too Blaster to be going first. And he's also getting the feeling that Rewind is going to have stage fright or something, so he's ready to help him get over it. By pushing him in the direction of the stage. "Yo, Serve! My mech R. Windy 'bout to burn it up!" Blaster just beams. Soundwave simply watches Blaster, as the fool makes a mockery out of himself again The Tape Commander quietly overrides the encryption on the Autobot channel again. Honestly he had no real need to, but it was one way he got his jollies out here. Frenzy mimicks his Commander's slouch and nonchalant pose for a few minutes, staring hate daggers towards Blaster...which is pretty much impossible due to his size. Naturally, it was going to end up with Soundwave destroying Blaster here somehow, but why rush into things? Rewind catches Soundwave's attention though. The archivist. A living sum of all of the Autobots experiences. No doubt encrypted a hundred times over, and always in Blaster's sight, it does however present a most appealing target. It wouldn't be the first time Soundwave beat Blaster to a pulp, then ripped a cassette away from him. Blitzwing looks about him, judging the others in the crowd with predatorial optics. After a moment, when no one else takes the stage, the triple-changer grunts and shoves the patrons in front of him down to the ground, and continues to push everyone in the same fashion until he thunders onto the stage. "I got this," he reports to Serve. Serve grins brightly as the combatants take the stage, flashing a jewel-encrusted dental plate. From subspace he produces a shanix, flashing it to both volunteers. To Rewind, he demands: "HEADS OR BOOTY NAH MEAN?", then flips the coin into the air... "There goes the neighborhood," Spindrift mutters under his breath when Decepticons start popping out of the crowd. But maybe they'll behave for once?.... who are we kidding? Rewind says, "But... But..." The tape-bot flails as Blaster pushes him forward. "ME?! Wait, wait, I thought I was just here to record awesomeness, not be expected to MAKE it myself!" He hears Serve call to him and blurts out, "Uh- tails!" He stands there in a bit of a panic... which only gets worse as /Blitzwing/ of all mechs steps onto the stage with him. Then he gazes waaaay up at the Con, and slowly... puts his hands to his hips and tilts his head as he does so. He can take this guy.... right? ...Maybe?" Zipline hops up to slap Blaster's fist with a paw, but stumbles a step when she hits all fours again. She glares at one leg, and gives it a bit of a shake. Stupid fine tuned calibrations. She then grins up at Rewind. "Go on R-Dude!" She rears back on her hind legs to throw a paw in the air, glow-rings clattering. "Burn his audials!" "GO DESTROY HIM BLITZWING! I AM ROOTING FOR YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU TURN INTO NOTHING BUT HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE RUSSIAN VEHICLES! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, YOU COULDN'T TURN INTO AN M1A1 OR AN F-16 OR SOMETHING? COME ON!" yells the patriotic mystery mech. "Dude, stop yelling!" yells someone in the crowd. "SORRY! I NEED TO BE HEARD, THOUGH!" Blitzwing takes the microphone from Serve like the beast that he is. "GIMME THAT!" Blitzwing shouts, turning to look over his shoulder at DJ Jazzy Jet (a triple- hanger that turns into a jet and a scratch table that Blitzwing is super-cool with), "You know the beat, Jet!" Blitzwing grins, letting the bass thumps rattle over him and the crowd, getting into the flow of it all. Blitzwing cycles his ventilation systems heavily, turning methodically to stare down Rewind: "EY yo yo yo! So who is /THIS/? An /archiVIST/? Got any tutorials in that head on how to /DISS/? I doubt it - I guess ignorance is /BLISS/! Step to me and catch a /BLISS/-TER, yes /SIR/! Stomp my foot in your face and dig in the /SPUR/! /DETER/ any challenge, check my flow, /INFER/ /SABOTEUR/ skill, it's ill - Hope you record this, so you can play back what /OCCURRED/! Beat you so fast you're gunna think you're rap battlin' /BLURR/! Blitzwing drops the mic, folds his arms over his chest. Serve picks up the mic, optics wide, "OH ISH MAH MAN DUN COME OUT THA /GATE/ NAH MEAN! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Serve hands the microphone off to Rewind, his facial expression revealing that he obviously feels sorry for the little fella, "EY YO LIL DUDE KICK YO ISH!" Spindrift leans a little to the side to wiggle a claw in one of his ears. "That guy sure is loud." "And just wrooong," Zipline adds, nodding at Spindrift. The colors of her glow-rings on her tail mingle as she twitches it. "I don't think Blurr can rap." "Not good, anyway." Blaster peeks off in the direction of Rewind and gives him the Homie Wan Kenobi nod. You got this. Rewind gives a thumbs-up to Zipline and tries to look brave. "Thanks! I'll.... uh, give it my best shot..." Then Blitzwing launches into action with a steady stream of punchy percussive punctuation. The tape-bot blinks up at him... and then the mic falls at his feet. He glances over at Serve, then back down at the mic. Slowly, Rewind picks it up, brings it up to his faceplate, and stares Blitzwing straight in the optic. The small 'Bot brings out a cord from subspace, and plugs it from his own camera into a nearby entertainment system. Instantly, there are images of Blitzwing shown onscreen- Blitzwing getting stomped by Omega Supreme- OVER and OVER AGAIN. It just keeps on a repeating loop ... ad nauseum. Meanwhile, the Autobot suddenly grabs the mic and starts beatboxing into it: <> He points at the screen. <> The small 'Bot jumps towards the edge of the stage, waving his hands and trying to raise up a cheer while he starts playing clips of crowds celebrating on the video screen (though Blitz getting stomped by Omega Surpreme is STILL playing in the background). "EY YOU LIL DUDE CAME WIT IT! THAT'S WUT AHM TALKIN' 'BOUT EY YO LIL MAN DO YO THANG NAH MEAN!" Serve takes the mic back from Rewind, handing it off to Blitzwing, "EY YO ROUND 2 LES /GO/!" "C'MON BLITZWING, THAT'S JUST STOCK FOOTAGE, WE ALL KNOW IT'S NOT CANON!" yells the patriotic mystery mech. The same neutral who yelled at him earlier just goes, "*What?*" "YOU WOULDN'T GET IT!" Soundwave tilts his optics towards Rewind and Blitzwing. He's actually a little surprised that the triplechanger has handled himself so well, not that an archivist could be much of a challenge, right? However Rewind's footage display undoubtably gets the crowd more on his side. The Tape Commander saunters over towards the stage finally, shouldering his way into the crowd. As Blitzwing's second turn comes up, he starts rolling tape as well, interrupting Rewind's feed to something more suitably epic. Footage of Blitzwing in battle, blowing up Air Raid, taking on Ultra Magnus, blowing up Air Raid, all the time interspersed with cool transformation footage that totally isn't stock footage at all. He innocently looks towards Blaster... "Yeah yeah yeah!" Zipline throws a paw in the air like she just don't care. Which she doesn't. "Way to stick it to him R-Dude! Roll that beautiful smashing footage!" Then someone ELSE starts rolling footage. Zipline makes an approximation of a raspberry sound. "Booo! Boooo!" Blitzwing lifts his chin as Rewind battles back, obviously not impressed. When the little mech finishes, Blitzwing grabs the microphone back from Serve, lifting up two fingers to signify round two - and perhaps a silent code to his homeboy on the tables, DJ Jazzy Jet? A sick new beat pours out of the stage's speakers: "/SCREW/ Omega Su/PREME/ - /NAH MEAN/? That footage is /UNTRUE/! But just remember /DUDE/ - /YOU/ and me'll work like that /TOO/!" Blitzwing lifts a thruster-foot and stomps it down right in front of Rewind, in time with the clip playing in the background! "Now that that's /THROUGH/, on to round /TWO/! Lemme take time to /SPEW/ /ANEW/, /REDO/ your verbal /TATTOO/ - get the point? Gunna make this half-pint say /ADIEU/! I thought you /KNEW/ about me, but you ain't got a /CLUE/; did you not pay attention when I made my /DEBUT/? This rap's gonna smother /YOU/ just like /FONDUE/ - it's /TRUE/! You're steppin' to a verbal detective, /GUM SHOE/! I spit on this mic, fatalaties /ENSUE/! Like /YOU/, your whole /CREW/, and that Bl-ASS-ter punk /TOO/! I got whatever it takes to break /THROUGH/; you should step back in the /QUEUE/! If I were you I woulda /WITHDREW/! I'm pretty sure midgits on stage are /TABOO/! Your flow is /WEAK/ and /BLEAK/ like /LASERBEAK/! Mine's /DECKED/ with /DIRECT/ /DISRESPECT/; I /DETECT/ child /NEGLECT/, I know I'm /CORRECT/! You're /SUSPECT/ - I woulda rather rap battled /EJECT/!" Blitzwing throws the microphone at Rewind's head. Rewind is nearly smacked on the head with the microphone, but fortunately he was standing there looking up at the big 'Con and thus ducks in time, reaches up to grab the thing instead, then swing it around and starts rapping again, hand gesturing in front of him. <> Rewind suddenly points at the screen. "LOOK! You'll see what I mean, Blitzwing!" With that, the tape-bot taps something into the video feed, and along with the succession of beats and bops comes a rapid succession of flashing lights- right at Blitz! "I'm Going OUT with a BANG, BUB!!" Combat: Rewind sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rewind strikes Blitzwing with his GRAND FINALE attack! Combat: Rewind (Rewind) used "Light Beacon": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Blitzwing's Accuracy! (Blinded) Sky Lynx arrives from the Bridge to the east. Sky Lynx has arrived. Serve would topple over himself at Rewind's grand finale, but his polarized shades protect him! Aww yeah. He scoops up the mic, "AIGHT AIGHT NOW THAT WAS SOME COLD ISH! WAY TO GO OUT LIL MAN BUT THE CROWD'S GOT THE BIG BRUISER MOVIN' ON IN THE SCRIBBLE JAM TOURNEY /NO DOUBT/! NOW WHO'S NEXT?!" Slowly, slowly slowly Soundwave steps up onto the stage. The unchrasimatic one, emoting the same amount as always, ZERO, has with him Frenzy and Laserbeak. He steps forwards wordlessly, his gaze fixated on Blaster. No words were spoken, there didn't need to be any. Music starts up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqiFGMw3adY Can Soundwave be serious, is he really going to try to...rap? Blitzwing meanwhile is not as cool as Serve is with those fancy shades and blindly topples over a speaker and promptly disappears from view. Luckily Serve has got the audience's attention so it's not a killing blow to his reputation. Blaster stays right where he is for the time being but raises a hand, putting up three fingers in Hunger Games style. That should be enough of a signal to the crowd, Soundwave and even Serve that Blaster Got Next. Also, y'know, nobody raps against Soundwave but him. Rewind slumps his shoulders a bit and sighs, then gives Serve and the crowd a final wave before hopping off stage. He ambles up to Blaster and the other tapes. "Sorry, guys..." Serve WHOAS as THE BAD BLUE MECH OF MUZAK takes the stage! "NOW THAT'S WHUT I'M TALKIN' BOUT NAH MEAN!" He scans the crowd, looking for a challenger, and notices Blaster's tribute stance to Catnip Evergreen. "HOLLA ATCHA BOY BLAST-DAT-AZZ GOT NEXT YA'LL." Serve turns to face Soundwave - well, to look up at that imposing mech. "AIGHT NOW DIG YO BLASTER THA REIGNIN' CHAMP MANG SO YOUSE GON HAVE TO GO FIRST NAH MEAN!" Serve hands Soundwave the mic. Spindrift reachs up to be Rewind a pat on the shoulder. "Just because he got the vote don't mean you didn't do good." But now it's time to watch the Boss do his thing." "BOOO! HISSS!" Zipline jeers, placing both paws against her muzzle. "Those beats weren't phat! They were flat!" Her tail slaps against the floor a couple of times, making the colored rings on them jingle. She puts on a cheerful face for when Rewind slumps over to them. "Hey hey, no big deal Rewind!" She raises a paw for a hi-five, "You smoked him in our book, right guys?" Then Blaster is up, and Zipline cheers! "Drop those beats, B-Man!" Americon finally pushes his way to the front of the crowd so he doesn't have to shout anymore. "Yeah! You've beaten Blaster before, boss, now you can beat him at HIS OWN GAME! And... make it YOUR GAME! Or however that works. AMERICA!" Soundwave stands there for a moment, Laserbeak flapping his wings on the Tape Commander's shoulder. "CHALLENGE...ACCEPTED" IT LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR AN... EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY!!!!!! BLASTER... VERSUS SOUNDWAVE!!! BEGIN! Soundwave starts to follow the beat as he steps forwards to Blaster, a mic already in his hand. "Let me educate you with my technical prowess, spitting my rhymes with a plentiful foulness. Name's Soundwave, bitch!, maybe you've forgot it. I'm runnin gambits and blackmailin entire nations while plugged in a socket." He jerks his thumb to Blaster as he steps past him to speak to the crowd, "And who'se this punkass filled with 70s style, and got funked up with jive? Ain't no counterpart to me, he's a LOSER IN DISGUISE. I'm the ensemble dark horse of Cybertron, you reject. With a style magnetic, I invented autotune and still I perfect it." He turns back to Blaster, getting right up in his face, Laserbeak giving him the stinkeye as always, "You can't match to me, you just wish you're as unchrasimatic. My boys split the earth and stalk the night, nobody can even name yours, while me and my boys fight tight." He produces his concussion blaster, raising it up to his eye, which sets the crowd into a panic for a moment. "I'm a *sniper*, my aim as deadly as my walk. Get into my crosshairs, you're as dead as.." Laserbeak raises his head, and screeches into the microphone, ""SQUAWWWK!" "My posse is ill when I kill, I'm a villanious Transformer. Stay in your package, bro, you're better as a shelfwarmer." Soundwave turns his back to Blaster, tossing the mic over his shoulder, letting feedback ring as he steps off. Serve... is actually speechless. First time for everything, right? He creeps up to Soundwave, politely takes the microphone, and passes it off the Blaster, thumping his chest in solidarity with the Master Blaster. Americon hops up and down, flailing his arms about. "OOHHH! OHHH! He just destroyed you, Blaster! This was like the Spanish-American War! Over before it even started! You ain't got nuthin', GHETTO Blaster! YEAH!" Spindrift leans over to mutter to Rewind and Zipline, "I swear that's the most I've ever heard the blue box say at one time." Rewind looks back at Spindrift and smiles under his faceplate. "Thanks, Spin." Then he, too, turns to watch what he's sure is going to be one of the most epic showdowns he's ever known.... "C'MON BLASTER! Show that uncharasmatic creep who's the REAL SOUND MASTER!" He then turns to nod at Spindrift again. "Yeah, no kidding! I didn't know he could even DO that. Think he uploaded that from somewhere?" Blaster just smiles a little bit as he takes a few more steps towards the stage... but stops right in front of it. Instead of climbing up, he turns around to face the crowd from down on their level and he pops open his chest. When this happens, a microphone launches out. As his chest closes, Blaster reaches up to snatch the microphone out of the air. The moment his hand touches it, the epic speakers in his legs activate with Blaster's chosen battle beat: http://youtu.be/dsRKk0KbC_c Blaster brings the microphone down and waves a hand in the air, from side to side, kind of like he just don't care. And he's jumping right into. "Now... when I say Soundwave, you say SUCKS! Soundwave!" "SUCKS!" "Soundwave?" "SUCKS!" Blaster spins around to look up at the stage and where Soundwave is and flashes a big grin. "Look. I think you better listen to these Mechs Close/You out ya' league, rap ain't in ya' Tech Specs Note/I'm all skill, all lyrics, and all Talent/When you rap, all I hear is an All Caps Ballad/But I expected as much, your flow is Overkill/You're Over-The-Hill/I got this crowd in a Frenzy Over Ya' Lack Of Skill/Don't make Rumble you, please, I'm such a Nice Guy/Another one sided Slugfest? Yeah, but Nice Try/I'm so Fly and I don't even need a Laserbeak/We don't need ya' waves of sound, my legs Play The Beats/I'ma' Beast on this box and I'ma' make ya' Squawk/Ratatatatabatatata-- yeah, that's how you talk/I ain't wanna' have to do this, but you leave with me No Choice/Now I gotta' cut you down like a Buzzsaw... usin' Yo' Voice!" At this moment, Rewind takes over the Screens and puts up a bad image of Soundwave. Blaster switches to Soundwave's Vocal Inflection immediately. "HELLO MY NAME IS SOUNDWAVE! YOU KNOW THAT I SOUND LAME! I CANNOT EVEN RAP, BLASTER IS THE BOMB LIKE PROPANE. I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHY I TRY, HE IS TOO HOOD FOR ME. I AM MONOSYLLABIC BECAUSE GALVATRON SAID HE IS TOO GOOD FOR ME. I AM GOING TO LEAVE NOW, I MUST BEGIN DIGGING MY GRAVE. MISSION NOT ACCOMPLISHED. ABORT..." Blaster finally leaps onto the stage. "Hey Sound?" Waves. Americon, realizing that was pretty good, makes an angry face, clenching his fists. "Hrrrgh! That was pretty bad, Blaster! You're dumb and you smell! But guess what, Soundwave was saving the best for last!" He... hopes? Serve drops to his knees and bows down to the almighty awesome that is Blaster's verbal dismantling of Soundwave. The crowd erupts, and the scene's host tosses Soundwave the microphone from the floor as the crowd surges, out for blood -er, energon. "AW MAN THAT WAS ENOUGH FIYAH FO' EIGHT RAP BATTLES FOR REAL, WE IN FO' A TREAT NAH MEAN! ROUND TWO LES GO!" Spindrift rolls his optics at Americon's poor attempt at dissing. "Don't listen to him and lay on the bass. He wouldn't know a beat if it kicked him in the a--" The crowd raising a ruckus of cheers comes at just the convenient moment. Americon yells, "THAT DIDN'T RHYME, stooopid Autobot!" Spindrift says, "That wasn't meant to be a rhyme, you birdbrain." Americon yells, "OH." Rewind grins under his faceplate as he helps Blaster bring the SMACKDOWN to the big blue Con. "You're on a roll... now bring it HOME, HOMEY!!" And he keeps workin' that camera..... Elsewhere, Sky Lynx pauses mid-sip in his tea as he listens to the sounds within his hangar......and then calmly turns up the volume of the latest remastered Trans-Cybertronian Orchestral Symphony precisely one notch....and sips his tea. Much better. "Your FACE doesn't rhyme!" Zipline shouts back at that Mysterious Patriotic Voice, "Blasters beats are going big time! YEAH!" "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Americon yells, limbs flailing. "Right after this rap battle, which will kill Blaster... WITH SHAME!" Spindrift retorts back "The only thing dead are the chips in your head." "That didn't rhyme, moron!" Zippline shouts. The Tape Commander was not impressed at all. He actually rolls his head as you start to play to the crowd. It didn't matter. Cheap antics weren't going to change anything. Frenzy hands Soundwave the mic, his droning voice mocking Blaster at first."ABORT? THAT'S WHAT YOUR CREATOR SHOULD'VE DONE. YOU THINK NAMEDROPPING MY POSSE CAN GET YOU A WIN? AT LEAST YOU USED NAMES THE AUDIENCE RECOGNIZES...." He shifts back into battle mode, his voice lowering into a perfectly rhythmic hiss. "You shoulda stayed where you're jiving at raves and getting played, because I'm working overtime interdicting, encrypting and rippin holes in your information restricted. I create machinations, mech! Conquest and Domination. Playin hypnotic messages on my own private station, creating empires and destroying nations." He raises his hands to the sky in triumph as Frenzy takes the mic back, "I rule Crystal City, with motives ulterior. I've been droppin bombs on your bunker..." His voice switches over to the Autobot frequency, << And I always break through.>> He gets up close to Blaster, and points right at his face, "So get underground mech and seek the interior because there's no way you can win when SOUNDWAVE SUPERIOR." He turns his back again and takes a step away from the Autobot counterpart. Frenzy laughs hysterically, and shouts, "Give him one more, Boss!" Soundwave whips around, instantly ready, "You can call me Michael Weston, cuz I'm a spy, and this here's your notice you're bein' burned. How many times do I have to school you before you're gonna learn that...Nobody past the 80s even remembers you, you're no competition to this tactician." He raises his hand as if to keep Blaster at a distance, "Now I'm sensing some friction from your fiction in words, so let me keep my raps flowing and going, intake my every word and please suck my diction. Because every week I'm loggin another mission, and chalking up the wins in repetition and all I see is an omission of your patricion's permission. Always falling behind, because I'm on the big screen, I'm Animated and Prime, full of Energon, runnin Cybertron. Check your wiki page if you can't fathom how much you suck." Again he turns his back, Frenzy holding the mic. He ends with these few poignant words, "I'd turn the Flipsides over and do it all again, except I just don't give a." "YEAH!!!" Frenzy chimes in at the very end, covering up any possible bad words. Spindrift snorts. "No wonder he speaks in a drone. His voice is twice as BAD without monotone." Americon whoops and hollers as he bounces around the crowd. "YEAH! Woo! There's your RHYMES, Autobots! RHYMES OF DOOM! Can Blaster top that! I don't think soooo! Also, Moonracer is ugly! I just thought I'd say that for some reason!" Zipline nods sagely at Spindrift. "Bet he does it to hide the lame. This time he's going down in shame." "WHOOOOO PRETTY HAWT PRETTY HAWT BUT LES KICK IT TO MAH MAIN BOI BIG BLASTAH TO WRAP UP THIS BATTLE! TAKE IT MY MECH!" Serve points at Blaster with a smile. Rewind nods and adds to Zipline's rap, "Soundwave thinks he's got a wild name, but Blaster's gonna make him TAME." Then he rubs at the back of his helmet sheepishly., and adds quietly, "Ok... I admit, that was just lame." And he laughs. Blaster stands still. Very still. The entire time that Soundwave is ripping into him. He doesn't move. His optics don't even twitch. He just takes it. And for a long moment, he just holds the microphone in his hand... before it slips from his fingers and falls in epic slow motion to the stage. However, where this would normally probably be some sort of forfeit, for Blaster, it is only the beginning. Especially, since, when that microphone hits the stage, it squeaks loudly creating dangerous amounts of overly loud feedback through every single speaker within a 300 mile radius. Since Blaster has just taken them over. "Do Not Adjust Your Audio Receptors. This Is A Special Announcement..." Comes out of the speakers as Blaster steps further back onto the stage, giving himself some room. And here comes his new beat: http://youtu.be/KZKeH5k4JMU "You like stringing words together? You tryin' to draw some aggro? Everybody knows Blaster sounds better than some ol' Has-Bro. Or is that has been? I think it might be. You're as predictable as frequency encryption... at the sight of me. To the right of me? A crowd of mechs and femmes that don't give a slag. About any of the words you tried to use last. You're the Past. You're history. You're old news. I'm future of this... and any other fights that I choose. I don't lose. I simply let you think you win. And since you thought this was my verse?" Blaster laughs. ROUND TWO! BEGIN! "All I need is One Generation to prove that you suck. One conversation that'll put you in a funk. I don't need to big up myself, I'm well liked. I dissin' you right now and I don't even have to hold the mic. You can stand there and talk about the tricks you do. Meanwhile, I'm takin' notes, because you're stupid too. I got your whole game plan and you don't even know it. Don't believe me, do you? Rewind. Show it." The screen blips again and for a brief moment, there's a list of various OPERATIONS that may or may not be a credible list of Soundwave's Missions. It could be real. It could be doctored. Who knows. Blame Rewind. "Now. If you think you won, that's all fine and dandy. Take ya' Cassettecons home and go be a Daddy. It's past your bedtime, Old Mech, I can see it in your Optics. I can hear it in your colorful voice... you're runnin' outta' topics. But I could go on and on like your fan base. But If you're so superior? Why you always wear the Mad face? Nevermind. This battle don't even matter. Because while you're here? My other Tapes? Are IN UR BASE... And the screens change once again to what may or may not be one of Soundwave's Bases. Who knows. But all the Autobot Tapes that are not present are breaking this and tearing up that and hacking into other. Etc. This could be a trick. But whatever. Rewind is a beast with Adobe Suite. Blaster just smiles as he finally turns back to Soundwave. "And it's gettin' Ravaged." Americon face faults, but, remembering what's at stake here, slaps his lower jaw back into place. "No, wait, don't listen to him, Soundwave! That's just a recording! Eject's right there!" He points at Rewind. Soundwave crosses his arms, standing before Blaster. The battle's over, so he returns to his standard monotone, "ITS NOT THE FIRST TIME, I'VE HAD A TAPE OF YOURS IN MY BASE. MY RECOLLECTION IS THAT THEY DON'T TEND TO ENJOY THE EXPERIENCE....BASELINE....REMIX....MUTE. WHERE ARE THEY NOW ANYWAY? IF YOU LEARN ONE THING BLASTER, ONE THING. REMEMBER THAT I'M ALWAYS BETTER THAN YOU. ON THE AIRWAVES AND ON THE FIELD. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE DEEP DOWN, YOU'RE A COWARD. YOU SIT THERE IN YOUR BASE, YOU REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING FRONTLINE. I CAN...I CAN *HEAR* YOUR FEAR, BEHIND THAT COMPLETELY UNWARRANTED SENSE OF SELF-APPROVAL." He turns his back, and steps off the stage, not even waiting to see who the victor is. Serve rushes up to the front of the stage, microphone in hand and he looks like he's about to explode! "WHOOOOOO MAN THAT ISH DID NOT DISAPPOINT /NAH MEAN/! HOT FIYAH FO' SOLAR CYCLES DAWG!" He watches Soundwave stalk off stage, but isn't even fazed by it. "MAH BOI BLASTAH MOVIN' ON IN THAT SCRIBBLE JAM AS IF THERE WUZ ANY /DOUBT/! MAD PROPS HOMEBOY!" Rewind is grinning like a fool under that faceplate as he works the video feed. And SLAG YEAH my mechs, he is a beast with his mad video editing skillz. Adobe, Final Cut Pro, Cybertronian Deluxe, you name it. BUT.... IS IT EDITED???? IS IT? He spares one long look at Americon... and just shakes his head. "Hey, Americon, I think I saw the American Eagle fly by! You just missed it, if you start running now you could catch up with it. It went thataway!" He points in the opposite direction of Soundwave. Then he hears that Blaster won, and he pumps a fist in the air. "YEAHHHHH! THAT's My MAIN MECH!" "Sorry, what was that?" Zipline holds a paw up to her ear, "All I heard was the sizzle of you getting burned, Soundlame!" She grins fangily as she rears up on her hind legs, thrusting forelegs up in the air. "Bringing on the phat beats, yo! That's how the Blast-man rolls!" Americon's lip quivers. Soundwave might not have won this! But then he gets even worse news! "What?!" he yells at Rewind. "An American Eagle on Cybertron! It won't survive!" He quickly transforms and flies off into the air--away from Soundwave! "WAAIT I HAVE TO TAKE YOU HOOOME!" Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to 85: Success! Blaster just throws his hands up for a moment to let everyone recognize the King.